Answers (Final Fantasy XIV)
Answers Rbuto9wfEHE& "Answers" is the main theme of Final Fantasy XIV, composed by Nobuo Uematsu and performed by American musician, Susan Calloway. In an interview promoting Final Fantasy XIV before its release, Uematsu says Calloway was his first and only choice to sing the song after her performance on Distant Worlds. Uematsu also said it was his favorite piece on the soundtrack. Currently, the only occurrence of this song within the game is a few seconds of singing during the opening scenes for the Main Scenario quests. No variation of the melody exists in the game, either. Lyrics :I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer :Release your hands for your will runs asunder :My legs long tired, tell us where must we wander :How can we carry on with redemption beyond us :To all of my children in whom life flows abundant :To all of my children to whom death hath passed his judgment :The soul yearns for honor and the flesh the hereafter :Look to those who've walked before to lead those who walk after :Shining is the land's light of justice :Ever flows the land's well of purpose :Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe, :The land's alive, so believe :Suffer feel (me) lonely face (me) weakness teach (me) evil fear (me) :Although feel (me) one must face (me) stumble teach (me) listen speak (me) :(Although we) speak we (might) tell them (we must) tell them (land of) hope hope :(Mother) hope hope (father) wish wish (every) wish wish (has a) roam home :(We must go) roam go (listen) roam go (suffer) roam home (sanctum) swim leap :(And as) speak we (wander) sleep sleep (answer) on sleep on (on) :Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated :Still deaf to our cries lost in hope we lie defeated :Our souls have been torn and our bodies forsaken :Bearing sins of the past for our future is taken :War, born of strife these trials dissuade us not :Words without sound these lies betray our thoughts :Mired by your plague of doubt, the land she mourns :Judgment binds all we hold to a memory of scorn :Tell us why, given life, we are meant to die? Help us in our cries! :Witness (we) suffer (we) borrow (we) reason :(We) follow (we) struggle (we) wander (we) listen :(We) whisper (we) shoulder (we) addle (we) weather :(Please) answer (you) answer (me) answer together :Thy life is a riddle to bear rapture and sorrow :To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow :In one fleeting moment from the land doth life flow :Yet in one fleeting moment for anew it doth grow :In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die and know Other Versions ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home'' An orchestral arrangement of "Answers" conducted by Arnie Roth and performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra is present on the third Distant Worlds album, also sung by Susan Calloway. Category:Music Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Articles With Videos